Betrayal of the Heart
by Deviousdragon
Summary: What happens when you combine the Spirit of the Ring with the Spirit of the Puzzle? You get one Terrifying Yami! Read to find out how our beloved Pharaoh has coped with all of this... and what happens when you betray those closest to your heart.
1. Prologue: An Introduction

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

**(Prologue)**

* * *

**(An Introduction)**

* * *

Hello. I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about. We all are. This is not a story about a 16-year-old boy who is picked on and discovers a magical puzzle in the 21st century like so many others. No, this is a story of a man. A man who is lost in a world not quite like his own.

Namely: me.

Yes, well. I believe an introduction is in order. My name is— Well, my name is of no importance. All you need to know is that this story is told from my point of view, and mine alone. After all, that's all I am in this world. It's just showing through stronger than ever now.

Though my friends try their best, and for that I am grateful, they cannot fill the void in my heart, mind, and soul. After all, the living don't know what true isolation is. But believe me, you who is sitting there, reading this now, and thinking this to be another random story with another random plot… Believe me, you'll find out one day.

I assure you, this story is true, and had really happened. Maybe not in the sense you "think" of as real, but it is. From the mornings in which one of us has slept in late to the ancient prophecies etched in gold. It is all true.

My friends… my Aibou… They were with me through thick and thin. I knew I could trust them no matter what, and they could trust me. But then… that just makes the betrayal all the more bitter, doesn't it?

Forgive me. You did not need to know any of that. At least, not yet you didn't.

I thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot that you would listen to the tale of an old ghost.


	2. Chapter 1: Mummies and Prophecies

Hey. I'm back. Maybe this new installment will encourage reviewers. I hope_…_ Anyways, here it is:

Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own. Don't sue.

"Yugioh!" –Talking

_Yugioh!_ –Thinking

_-Yugioh!- _-Yuugi to Yami and vis versa

* * *

**(Chapter 1) **

**(Mummies and Prophecies)**

* * *

"Yuugi!" bellowed Ji-chan. "Get up! You're late!"

Yuugi's eyes shot open. "I'm what?" cried Yuugi as he fell out of bed. He quickly scrambled into his uniform. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Ji-chan shrugged as Yuugi reached the bottom of the stairs. "I tried. You wouldn't get up," he said shortly, ignoring the glare his grandson gave him.

Yuugi ran into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the table as well as his backpack. "Bye, Bi-fan!" he said through a full mouth. "I'll bee yoo affer bool!" I chuckled to myself. _-What's so funny?- _Yuugi asked through the mindlink.

_-Nothing, Aibou,- _I answered, still chuckling. _-Nothing at all.-_

Yuugi ran most of the way to school. Right as he rounded a corner, something caught my eye. _-Aibou! Hold on a moment,-_ I called through the 'link. Yuugi's head reappeared past the wall, followed by the rest of his body. _-Look at this,-_ I said, pointing to a poster announcing a new exhibit at the museum.

Yuugi glanced at the announcement, then turned to head for school. _-Cool,-_ he said, not really caring. _-A new Egyptian display at the museum. Big deal.- _He turned the corner and left again. I counted down the seconds in my head.

_3… 2… 1…_

"An Egyptian display!"

Yuugi ran back around the corner to once again stand beside my transparent image. He examined it, then turned to me, grinning. _-Maybe they have something of yours!-_

_-Maybe,-_ I agreed, still trying not to laugh. _-Perhaps we should stop by after school today. Who knows? I might regain a small piece of my memory.- _

_RIIIING!_

Yuugi's school bell rang, signaling school was dismissed. It was four-thirty, which meant the museum was only open for a half an hour, and I was not going to wait until tomorrow to visit.

_-Aibou, let's _go,- I pressed after we had left the school building. _-The museum is only open a half hour more!-_

_-All right, all right, I'm going,-_ Yuugi replied to me privately. _-It's not gonna disappear, y'know.-_

_It might,_ I thought to myself silently. Luckily, the Domino City Museum was not too far from Domino High. Yuugi got there in less than five minutes running.

Yuugi pushed through the rotating doors and went upstairs to the Egypt exhibit. There were a few new mummies, but there was still a chance that one of them could be someone from my past. Or even_… _me.

We started at the beginning, as it was the logical place to start. Yuugi read off the names of some of the mummies to me. "Setep-sy (1), Namu_…_(2)"

_-Wiat! Did you say… Namu?-_

"Yeah. Right here on the plaque. 'NAMU: THREE THOUSAND YEAR OLD REMAINS OF A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD BOY FOUND IN THE SAHARA DESERT.' You know him?"

_-I-I believe I might,-_ I stammered uncertainly. _-The name definitely rings a bell, but I just can't place it.-_

Just then, I heard a low voice coming from the other side of the wall. "_…_Doesn't even respond to what I say. Ah. I know someone you'll answer to."

We heard approaching footsteps. Yuugi looked around for a place to hide, found a display containing a sarcophagus, and squatted down behind it.

A boy with silver hair and dark eyes entered the room and we knew at once who he was.

_-Mou hitori no boku, that's Bakura,-_ Yuugi whispered through the mindlink, shock lacing his thought-voice._ -What's he doing here?-_

_-I'm not sure,-_ I answered. _-But whatever the reason, it can't be good.-_

_-I agree.-_

Bakura walked over to Namu's mummy and stood before it. He held up something that looked like a diamond with a sapphire embedded in its center (A/N: No, not a millennium item. Cool it, flamers). He opened his mouth and shouted, "Now, Namu, awaken!"

The diamond began to shine and the mummy started to regain flesh. His fingers twitched and his chest moved up and down quickly in rapid breathing. His eyes snapped open, startling green glancing around his environment. He pushed free of the metal wires holding him and started pounding on the glass of his cage, begging to be released. Bakura complied as he punched the glass, effectively shattering it.

Namu fell to his knees, dark hair falling in his face. His arms wrapped themselves around his cold and naked form. Bakura smirked. "Cold, are we?"

"A_…_ a little," Namu replied, still shivering.

"Come. I need your help with something," Bakura said gruffly as he helped Namu to his feet and into the next room.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking._ How does Bakura know that boy?_ I wondered. _He's millennia old, so… how?_

Yuugi peeked out from behind the sarcophagus. _-That looked like a pretty powerful item,-_ he said to me.

I chose my words carefully before answering. _-It is. I believe it is called the Crystal of Reawakening. It allows you to bring back the dead. If the soul does not have a reincarnation — or host — that is included as well. Namu's soul was restored to his body, but the first one Bakura was talking about was not. I think we need to find out more about this.-_

_-You're right,-_ my partner agreed. _-He could do some serious damage with that. Maybe you should take over.-_

_-As you wish, Aibou.-_

I became solid as I asserted control of our body. I rose from behind the sarcophagus, ignoring the sleepy feeling in my foot, and walked into the other room. Bakura was standing in front of another body he had apparently resurrected, which Namu was unsuccessfully trying to get to respond by saying the name "Seth" over and over. However, the body itself actually caused me to gasp a little.

Yuugi gaped at the body from his soul room. _-Mou hitori no boku, that's… that's…-_

_-…Kaiba.-_

Indeed, Kaiba's body was standing in front of another shattered display case. His cobalt eyes were blank and unresponsive, brunette hair shaggy and unkempt, but altogether, he looked like the same old Kaiba. Albeit, a bit tanner, but generally the same. And naked. Very, very naked. It was all I could do not to scream in horror and actually pay attention to what was going on.

Bakura had just thrown his hands in the air in exasperation. "Just leave him, Namu," he said, voice sandpapery rough. "He won't answer. He's soulless." He walked out of the room and towards the back of the museum, and Namu followed. But not before the dark-haired child cast a sad glance at Kaiba's — or was it _Seth's_?— body.

The two left the museum from the fire exit —_ No doubt to hide Namu's nudity,_ I thought with slight amusement — and I came out from hiding place around the corner. The body was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap in front of the display case.

_-Weird,-_ Yuugi thought. _-I could've sworn…-_

_-What you saw was true, Aibou. However, Bakura returned the body to its previous state.-_ I knelt down and placed my hand on the cheek of the corpse. Its flesh felt like burnt paper, ready to crumble away at any moment. The name _Seth_ echoed in my head, along with a voice. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound.

"_My Pharaoh, are you certain?"_

_Silence._

"_But your people! You can't just…!"_

"_Enough." A second voice cut Seth off. One I couldn't quite make out. "I shall hear no more of it, High Priest. This decision is not yours to make."_

"_Of course, Son of Ra…"_

_So,_ I thought._ Seth here is a high priest._ I opened my eyes. _Whom does that second voice belong to? And what were they discussing?_

_-Mou hitori no boku, check this out.- _Yuugi's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I rose and walked to where my partner was standing. He was gazing at a large, golden plaque that hung on the wall behind yet another sheet of glass. It was covered in ancient hieroglyphs. A confused expression was plastered on his features. _-Can you read any of this, Mou hitori no boku? 'Cuz I can't understand any of it.-_

_-Of course, Aibou.- _I began reading aloud. "It says,

'He who binds thy soul in wait,

Fear not; Thy action 'tis not in vain.

With ancient power of Dark and Light,

Thou shalt face the ultimate fight.

But be wary of the Shadows,

Not all is as it seems.

NAMELESS PHARAOH; EMBODIMENT OF HORUS

'Tis thee who must fight.

Rise, oh Great One.

Rid Nut and Geb of this plight.'"

I stared at the plaque in silence after I finished. Two thoughts stood out among the others. The first, _This must be a prophecy of some sort. There is definitely a large amount of magic etched in these words._

And the second being,_ -Just who does this prophecy refer to? The Nameless Pharaoh? What king has no name?-_

_-I was just wondering that,-_ Yuugi said._ -I'll have to ask Ji-chan when we get back home.-_

I turned to him, realizing I had used the mindlink. _-Ah, yes. You should ask him. By the way,- _I continued, a thought creeping into my mind. _-Anzu said she wished to speak with you about something _urgent_ after school. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting much longer, would you, Aibou?-_ I handed the body back to Yuugi just in time to see his face flush, cheeks tinting a slight rosy color.

"Anzu!" he exclaimed. "I completely forgot!" He turned and high-tailed it back to the game shop.

* * *

(1) Not my name. Its from someone else's fic. I'm not stealing it, just borrowing. I like it.

(2) I realize this is the name that Marik used, but I like it. And, no, it's not some insane past incarnation of Marik. Just... well, it will be revealed later on.

R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts and Reports

Hi. Welcome to the second chapter of _Betrayal of the Heart_! I'm a little disappointed with the fact that I only have 1 review, but oh well. And I don't know what happened with the backslashes in the first chappie, but I found a way to get around it. Sorry. Anyways, this chapter is a little like a filler, so I apologize. But the "action" will be coming up soon enough.

Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own. Don't sue.

"Yugioh!" –Talking

_Yugioh!_ –Thinking

_-Yugioh!- _-Yuugi to Yami and vice versa

* * *

**(Chapter 2)**

**(Ghosts and Reports) **

Anzu had long since left. I sat incorporeal on Yuugi's bed as he struggled with homework. I had offered to help, of course. But, he turned me down each time.

_-I can help, you know,-_ I offered once more.

Yuugi sighed, put down his pencil, and looked at me. "Look, Mou hitori no boku, it's fine. I can handle it."

_-Apparently you can't,-_ I chuckled. _–You've been trying to figure out what to write for that paper for the past hour. What is it on, anyway?-_

Yuugi shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned back to his paper. "It's just a report…"

_-On…?-_

"On… ghosts."

My eyes widened the slightest bit as I stared at him, trying not to let my uneasiness show. _–Oh. Ghosts,-_ came my not-so-intelligent reply. _No wonder he didn't want to tell me! Baka!_

"I told you, Mou hitori no boku. I can handle this," Yuugi stressed again.

_-Oh, Aibou. It's… fine,-_ I lied. _–You're struggling and I can help.-_

"But…"

_-I _can_ help, Aibou.-_

"But… you're a ghost!" Yuugi blurted out.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us after that. I stared at him, numb. _Did Yuugi really just… Did he all me a… -A ghost?-_

Yuugi ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me with his head bowed, apologizing over and over. I wondered vaguely when he would run out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he continued. "Please, _please_ don't be mad."

_-I… I'm not mad, Aibou.,- _I said. And it was true — I wasn't. Just a little… hurt. Not that Yuugi needed to know. _–I can help. I am, like you said… a ghost, after all.-_

Yuugi looked up at me, worry swimming in his eyes. "But… I…"

I shook my head ever so slightly, silencing him. _–No "but's," Aibou. Just… let me help. You look tired.-_

Yuugi cocked his head to the side cutely. _If I were homosexual, that would make me want to kiss him(1),_ I thought, amused in spite of my self.

"But… I called you a…"

_-A ghost, yes.- _I rose from my partner's bed, bringing him up with me. _–But, that's what I am, right? I passed away and now have no body of my own. It wasn't at all offensive to me.-_

Yuugi hung his head. "But, I…"

I lifted his head so he could see me walk over to his desk and his assignment. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit, causing me to look back at him.

_-Something wrong?- _I asked, sensing his fear through the mindlink. _–If you're afraid I'll be offended by something written here, I won't be. It's not like the one who created this assignment knew about me.-_

Yuugi's eyes widened — if at all possible — further. I turned my gaze to his assignment paper and read it over aloud.

_-Wednesday, March 19. Students are to write a two page report on the… behavior?- _I looked back at Yuugi. _–A report on the behavior of ghosts? Aibou, your teachers realize that no spirit in their right mind would ever show themselves to a teenager, right?-_

"Well, you did…" Yuugi muttered.

_-Yes, well. I didn't really have much of a choice.-_ I paused for a moment. _–Nor am I in the "right mind."-_ I added a small smirk to the last comment.

Yuugi tried to suppress a small laugh, but failed as it escaped his lips.

I grew serious. _–Aibou, anything you put down here will most likely be thought to have been derived from your imagination. There is no way you can get this project done and pass.-_

"Yeah, but I can try," Yuugi argued. "The teacher will probably just pick the one he likes best anyway."

I thought this over for a minute. _The one he likes best, hm? Well, I'll make sure Yuugi has the best in his class._

Yuugi had already walked over to his desk and plopped down in his seat, resting his head on his arms in exhaustion. I leaned over his paper and desk behind him.

_-Well, I'll make sure you have the best. Most accurate, too.-_

Yuugi's head popped up and turned to stare at me. It's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "The best? And most… accurate!" He jumped up from his seat, already knowing what I was going to offer. "I am _not_ using you as my subject, Mou hitori no boku!"

_-But, Aibou…-_

"No! You aren't a test subject! You were a living being once! I'm not going to use you like that." Yuugi lowered his voice towards the end, having calmed down a bit.

I shrugged, knowing exactly where this logic was coming from. _–Okay, then. How about you just ask me questions and I'll answer them instead?-_

Yuugi glanced around the room a bit before nodding and sitting down. I sat down myself back on the bed.

"Well, it's better than using you." Yuugi looked thoughtful. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I nodded.

Yuugi took a deep breath. "Okay. How are you able to speak?" He turned to the paper so he could jot down my answer.

_-Well, I don't really "speak" per se. Ghosts—- _I broke off to make a point-proving cough. _–Spirits don't have any real physical matter. That means we also do not have the ability to produce any real sound. Instead, we communicate empathically and what you would call telepathically.-_

"So that's what the mindlink is?" Yuugi concluded, still scribbling on the paper. "Just your way of speaking?"

_-Sort of. It's also the result of our bonding.-_

Yuugi looked up at me. "Bonding? You mean when I solved the Puzzle?"

_-Yes. Don't write this down, though,-_ I told him amusedly. He blushed a little, and then erased what he had written. _–When you solved the Puzzle, you bound us together. If I had just been a regular ghost…- _Another unnecessary cough. _–Spirit, I would be able to talk to anyone this way. As it is, I can only speak with you. You also can choose to speak with me via mindlink or otherwise.-_

"Hmm… Cool." Yuugi scribbled down a few more things. "Um… Can you… er… pha—" He was cut off by a sharp tapping on his window. I rose and walked over to it, since I was closest, to see my partner's blonde friend throwing stones at the window to get Yuugi's attention. I smirked and turned to him.

_-This is more your area, Aibou.-_

He stared at me a second before I dissipated into the confines of the Puzzle. He blinked, then walked over to the window, gazing down at his friend.

I, on the other hand, gazed around my mind. I would have said "soul room," but it wasn't really that, even. Just a very large maze that reminded me of a movie Yuugi had once seen with his friends. What was it again? Oh, yes. It was called _Labyrinth._

I entered the first room on my left and sat down in the only piece of furniture I had: a very uncomfortable stone chair. I opened my side of the mindlink — I had closed it upon entering my mind — and listened in on Yuugi and his friend's conversation.

"…And you've gotta see it, Yug'!"

"What? That sight of the robbery?" Yuugi questioned. "No way! Besides, I have a report due tomorrow and I have to get it done."

"Fine." Jonouchi's tone sounded a bit smug. "I just thought you'd wanna see it. Something pretty valuable was stolen."

"Like what?"

I could feel Yuugi's apprehension flowing across the 'link. I vaguely wondered what had happened.

"Well, just some boring old plaque," Jonouchi said. "Had some Egyptian writin' on it. Prophecy or somethin'." I could tell he was shrugging, acting like it didn't matter and was about to leave. "I just thought you'd wanna see cuz'a how much ya like Egypt an' all. But okay. See ya later, man." He turned and started walking away.

I could practically hear the debate going on inside Yuugi's mind. _"To go, or not to go? That is the question," _I thought, quoting from one of Yuugi's literature books. I decided to toss my two cents into the fray.

_-I say go, Aibou.-_

_-But, why?-_

_-Why?-_ I repeated, sending a slight sense of sarcasm across the 'link. _–Why? Well, aside from the fact that he was talking about the plaque from the museum… And the fact that it was a prophetic plaque and held a great deal of magic… And the fact that whoever has it could end the world as we know—-_

_-Okay! Okay!-_ Yuugi cried. _–I'll go! Just stop it!-_

I smirked to myself, satisfied.

_-And quit smirking!-_

I grinned slightly instead.

* * *

(1) Sorry, fan girls. No yaoi in this fic. However, if you want a yaoi fic, send me a request as to what pairing, story type, etc. and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Hm. Well, that was fun. Remember, click the little purple button and make an author happy. An author like me! 


End file.
